The basic mechanism of an electromagnetic induction touch screen in the current technology is that a magnetic field change occurs between an electromagnetic pen and an inductor provided underneath the panel of the screen during the movement of the electromagnetic pen on the screen surface, and a touch signal is produced and collected according to the produced magnetic field change. An electromagnetic touch device comprises an electromagnetic induction touch control plate, an electromagnetic induction antenna plate, an electromagnetic pen, and a liquid crystal display (LCD) module. The electromagnetic pen acts as a signal emitting terminal, and the electromagnetic induction antenna plate acts as a signal receiving terminal.
Currently, an electromagnetic induction antenna plate is typically enclosed into a backlight for a display device. As shown in FIG. 1, an electromagnetic induction antenna plate comprises a wiring layer 11, a silicon steel sheet 12 and a flexible printed circuit (FPC) fixing structure 13. When the electromagnetic induction antenna plate is enclosed into a backlight 20 of a display device, as shown in FIG. 2, the FPC fixing structure 13 with folded structures is attached to the reflecting sheet 14 of the backlight 20, so that the wiring layer 1 and the silicon steel sheet 12 within the FPC fixing structure 13 are fixed together with the back plate of the backlight 20. As shown, the backlight 20 is provided behind a display panel 10 of the display device.
However, when the electromagnetic induction antenna plate is mounted into the backlight, the total thickness of the display device will increase. For example, a gap exists between the wiring layer 11 and the reflecting plate 14, since the FPC fixing structure has a thickness.